The Wreckers
by BrucasIsTrueLove
Summary: The Wreckers were the three most popular girls in school, they weren't a force to be wrecking with; they were basically at the top of hierarchy in Tree Hill High. Why were the called 'The Wreckers' was an entirely different story. Couples Brucas Naley Rak
1. The Wreckers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: This is my new story, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Don't worry "The Girl Next Door" readers I will be updating soon! I also want to thank my beta ****forevergh13****, thank you so much for helping me and I know we can make this story rock!)**

Chapter One: The Wreckers

_Who are 'The Wreckers'?_

The Wreckers were the three most popular girls in school, they been friends for as long as they could remember and they planned on keeping it that way for the rest of their lives. They weren't a force to be wrecking with; they were basically at the top of hierarchy in Tree Hill High. Why were the called 'The Wreckers' was an entirely different story.

Rachel Gatina, the _'slut'_. Rachel was one of the hottest girls at Tree Hill High, she was also one of the most promiscuous girls there. She was born in Tree Hill and she never really knew her parents. They were always away and the only authority she ever had around was her nannies. Rachel had many nannies over the course of her childhood; she was know as the 'demon child' so her parents had to pay a lot of money just to keep a nanny around. She loved to party, even though she never remembers what happened the next day. She was the life of the party and everyone loved her. Sure, she could destroy you in a single sentence but she had this playful presence that you couldn't help but be drawn to. Rachel was the co-captain of the Tree Hill High cheer leading squad and she made sure that every girl on the squad knew their place.

Haley James, the _'innocent bitch'_. Haley was a quiet one. She always excelled in all her classes and was most likely to graduate at the top of her class. She was a nice girl, but she wasn't the one to mess with. She was know as the 'innocent bitch' because her appearance was only an illusion for what she really was. Sure, she was the nicest out of all 'The Wreckers' but she was was a real bitch when she wanted to be. When she was younger, she was never as cold as she was now. It wasn't until after her parents died that she decided she didn't want to be the nice, smart, push over that everyone thought she was. So she immediately changed her image. She loved to read and she picked up cheer leading just as hobby so she could spend more time with her friends.

Brooke Davis, _'Queen Bee'_. Brooke basically ran the school along side her two best friends Rachel and Haley. She was one of the of the coolest girl you could ever meet. She was bitchy, sure, but only when necessary. Brooke wasn't your typical 'Queen Bee'. She was school president and head cheerleader but she didn't get there based on her popularity, she had to work for it. She was mostly friends with everyone, the jocks, stoner, goth, nerds, and some outcast. But she wasn't their friends out of pity; she understood everyone was different and had to accept them as they were. Nathan Scott was the only guy she allowed herself to trust. They been friends since they were in diapers, mostly because their parents were best friends. Brooke's parents weren't around much and neither were Nathan's, but they tried harder than Brooke's parents ever did. She didn't have the sweet life that everyone thought. In her mind, life sucked and she wished she had never been born.

They were currently eating lunch at what was known to be the 'popular' table, the seating was always the same. It went like this from left to right: Brooke, Rachel, Haley, Nathan, Bevin, Tim, Jake and Theresa. There were others but they were too busy being scattered around the campus sitting with other students. The table was mostly made up of jocks and cheerleaders.

Haley and Nathan were engaged in a conversation, and everyone knew that the two had feelings for each other. It was so obvious. The only two who couldn't realize the flirting between the two were themselves. And Brooke and Rachel made a bet that they would hook up soon enough. Brooke also bet that Rachel would soon settle down with a certain boy who had a crush on her, a certain boy by the name of Jake Jagielski.

"Who is that hot new guy on the team and how come I've never slept with him yet?" Rachel was blunt when she spoke. She didn't hold back anything and she went straight for the kill.

"I thought I told you not to talk about him," Nathan glared at the red head who stuck out her tongue. "That bastard, I can't believe Whitey likes him so much, he's not even that good."

"Can you say jealous much?" Brooke smirked as she too received a glare from Nathan. "Natey calm down, we all know how much you hate him but you're going to have to learn to except him, he is your--"

"Don't say it," Nathan cut her off immediately. "He's a bastard."

"Well like or not he isn't," Brooke snapped back at him. "And your dad's a jerk for abandoning him and his mother."

"I agree with the fact that my dad is a jerk," Nathan nodded his head. "But I still don't like him."

"Whatever," Brooke shrugged her shoulders, she looked back at the blond boy sitting three tables away from them sitting alone reading a novel. "I think he's kind of cute and he has this whole brooding thing going for him, very sexy."

"Very!" Bevin smiled looking towards him. "But I have the eyes for his hot friend, I think they call him Skillz, and I bet I know why."

"I thought Rachel was the slut," Haley pondered jokingly. Rachel grinned at her comment then rolled her eyes, "But Nathan, promise to give him a chance for me. I work for his mom and she is very sweet and I consider her like my own mom. And Lucas is one of my best guy friends so I would appreciate if you stop talking about him like a piece of meat!"

"Whatever Tutor girl," Brooke ignored Haley last comment. "But he is definitely one piece of meat I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of."

"Shut it Cheery," Haley began getting up from her seat. "I'll think I'll go sit with him today, you're all boring me."

"So, 'Wreckers' any plan tonight?" Jake asked as he watched Haley walk over to Lucas.

"Actually there's this party tonight," Brooke informed them. "We're planning on going, Jake you can go as Rachel date, she talks about you know stop."

Rachel nudged Brooke in the stomach and nervously looked at Jake, "Sure I'll come."

"Good it's a date," Brooke smiled showing off her cute dimples. "What about you Nate? Haley has been dying for you to give her that good Scott loving, just don't get her pregnant."

"Your an ass Davis," Nathan shook his head. "I'm always down for a party."

"What about you two?" Brooke turned her focus to Bevin and Theresa. "You can come over if you like."

"Sure," Bevin looked a little puzzled. "Do you and Haley live together? Because I've noticed she been staying with you for like ten years and she never moved out, so she lives with you?"

"Obviously Bev," Rachel rolled her eyes at the dimwitted blond. "Your so slow at times."

"Well I'm off to do presidential stuff," Brooke got up from the table. "I'll see you whores later."

Brooke walked away from the table catching Haley and Lucas' attention, "Hey Brookie monster, pick me up from work today?"

"You got it," Brooke yelled back and followed with a playful wink. "We're hitting up a party tonight, bring Broody with you."

Haley laughed as she saw Brooke walk away, she turned her attention back to her best friend, "I'm sorry. She can be weird at times, so do you want come?"

"I don't know," the blond replied in a hushed voice. "Will he be there?"

"Nathan?" Haley looked back at the brunette boy who was laughing at a joke that Rachel made. "Most likely, he is Brooke's best friend, but he won't bother you because your like my best friend and he kind of respects that Luke."

"Yeah, so that why he stole my clothes out of the locker room and I had to walk around covering my self with two basketballs," Lucas said a little harshly.

Haley began laughing, Lucas glared at her, "I'm sorry but that was funny. I remember when Brooke and I found you in the hallway with Whitey."

"It wasn't funny," Lucas rolled his eyes at her. "It was embarrassing."

"You're only saying that because Brooke saw you in all your glory," Haley smirked. "I on the other hand, didn't want to see my best friend since the age of eleven in his birthday suit."

"I didn't ask for you to see me either," Lucas eased up a little. "But admit you liked it."

"Your right," Haley sighed sarcastically. "But I'd rather see your brother goodies!"

Lucas glared at her, she held her hands up in defense, "It was joke, kind of."

Brooke walked into the small Cafe that had the inscription 'Karen's Cafe' on the front door. She walked over to the counter where her blond friend was currently wiping the counter. Grabbing a seat in front of her, she asked, "Ready to go Hales?"

"Almost," Haley threw the rag underneath the counter. "I've got to finish of the counter and tell Karen I'm leaving then we are good to go."

"Is Broody coming with you?" Brooke smiled leaning over the counter.

"He has a name," Haley told an eager Brooke. "And yeah, he's coming."

"That's cool," Brooke smiled. She thought Lucas was cute but she didn't think anything serious of him. "I could give him a proper team greeting."

"That is Rachel's job," Haley smirked as Brooke began laughing. "But seriously, he's not like that, I think he's one of the many few guys out there who wants a relationship. He's like my brother and I don't want to see him get hurt and vice versa, except your like my sister and plus I've known you longer."

"Hey girls," Karen came out of the bag with two orders hand. "Have fun at the party tonight, but not too much fun."

"We'll be careful Karen," Brooke reassured her, she didn't want her to worry. "I'm always careful and Haley never lets anyone have any fun so you won't have to worry."

"That's good to know," Karen laughed, she noticed that her son was now by her side. "Have fun you guys and Lucas don't come home too late!"

Lucas nodded his head, the three teens walked over to Brooke's car, Haley called shotgun leaving Lucas to sit in the back on his own. Lucas was really nervous, he was about to spend time with some of the most popular people in school. He hardly even knew these people except for what he hears about them around school. He sat in silence as he watched the two girls up front exchanging gossip and fashion. He noticed the brunette look at him during the red light. She winked at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You nervous about tonight?" Brooke asked.

"No," Lucas lied, as Brooke nodded her head. "Why would I be?"

"Isn't this like your first high school party," Brooke pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Most people get really nervous because they don't know what to do or who to hang with and if your kind of an outcast, ya know, no one really accepts you."

"I'll hang around Haley," Lucas shrugged. "And you seem pretty nice."

"You are sadly mistaken," Haley chuckled a little as Brooke hit her arm. "Well your not all that nice at times, for example now, when you just hit me!"

Lucas laughed from the back, "So, why do they call you the 'Wreckers'?"

"I thought Tutor girl would've told you," Brooke looked over at Haley who shook her head 'no', before staring back at him through the rear view mirror. "We'll save that for later."

* * *

Brooke pulled into a driveway, she and Haley got out of the car as Lucas followed behind them. They entered the house to be greeted with the blasting sounds of the speaker system. Everyone there was already drinking and the party seemed to be in full effect. Brooke immediately had all eyes on her, people were smiling and waving at her.

Brooke waved back and put on a smile for her friends, she looked around the room and she found Rachel with Nathan and Jake surrounded by other people from the team and cheerleaders. She walked towards them putting her arms around Rachel, she grabbed the drink that was in the red head hand and began gulping it down. Haley slowly advance towards them with Lucas behind them, she stood next to Brooke as waved everyone 'hello'.

"Hales, you made it," Nathan pulled into a hug with his unoccupied hand, he noticed Lucas behind. "And you brought a stray with you."

Lucas stayed quiet as Haley shot him an apologetic smile, "Nate, can you cool it for one night?"

"I'll try," Nathan turned his attention to Tim, Nathan best friend since the age of four, he continued on about whatever he was talking about.

"So Luke?" Rachel spoke up. "Where have you been hiding? I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen you at a party."

"I've been busy," Lucas shrugged, he didn't really know how to answer.

"Busy being a loser," Tim coughed as the group around them laugh excluding Haley and Brooke, the both rolled their eyes.

"Shut up Dim," Brooke shot defensively. "Unless you want everyone to know that you've been checking out Nathan in the locker room, a little gay don't you think?"

"Hey the Tim love the ladies," Tim crossed his arms. "Can't say that much for Lucas here!"

The group began to laugh again, Nathan gave Tim a high five, which earned him a glare from Haley. She looked back but Lucas was no longer behind her anymore, she walked away from the group and began to search for him. She looked all around the house and she couldn't seemed to find him anywhere, and she was beginning to get stressed. She walked over to a table and began pulling a rubber band that lied on her wrist.

Haley felt a hand on touch her shoulder, she turned around, hopeful it was Lucas. When she saw the brunette standing behind her, her smile turned into a frown and she rolled her eyes.

"Why the attitude?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan's pissing me off," Haley crossed her arms. "I swear I am this close to kicking his ass. I told him not to harass Lucas and what does he do? He harasses Lucas and now I can't find him. This is stressing me out, I can't deal!"

"Don't worry about it Haley," Brooke rubbed her friends back. "I'll find him, you go have fun."

Haley nodded her head as Brooke walked outside, she looked around and noticed Lucas was sitting on the front porch. He was smoking, and she didn't take him as much of smoker but she shrugged it off. Brooke sat next to him, touching his arm, and causing him to flinch. He turned his head to see who it was, and was surprised to see the brunette sitting next to him. She was smiling, which showed off her dimples and it drove him crazy. She was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry about back there," Brooke shrugged, she bit her lip, she wasn't good at this whole comfort thing. "Haley was looking for you."

"Oh," he replied simply turning his head away from Brooke, he looked as if he was thinking again. "So you never did tell me why they call you the "Wreckers'."

"You really want to know?" Brooke smirked. "We wreck people lives."

"What?" Lucas turned to Brooke. He thought she must have been joking, but she had a serious expression across her face.

"We wreck people lives," the brunette replied as if it wasn't anything. She noticed Lucas raise his eyebrow, and quickly spit out, "If you can't handle that than I think you should leave."

"It's not that," Lucas shook his head. "It's just weird, people told me you were a bitch but I never really believed it."

"What?" Brooke asked defensively. "Listen loser, you might be Haley's friend but I'll kick your ass without hesitation."

"I didn't mean it how it sounded," Lucas said. "Don't get so defensive."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Brooke looked confused for a second, did she really just apologize? "Look your really cool I guess but I don't think we could be friends, considering Nathan hates you."

"That sucks because I was really looking forward to getting to know you," Lucas blew smoke out of his mouth. "But if you don't want to--"

"I know this really stupid but maybe we can be like secret friends?"

"What?"

Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the opening of the front door. She rolled her eyes when she saw who appeared from behind it. Of course it was him. Nathan had a drink in his hand and looked pissed off.

"What are you doing with this bastard?"

"Why don't you go jump off a bridge?" Lucas shot back.

"What are you even doing here?" Nathan questioned him. "Haley doesn't like you, she takes pity on you! She a 'Wrecker' she probably just wants to wreck your life. Stay away from Brooke, she doesn't like you."

"Don't worry, I don't befriend sluts," Lucas looked at Brooke who mouth dropped, he winked at her and she caught on.

"Well I don't befriend washed out basketball players," Brooke placed her hands on her hips.

"So what are you doing with Nate?"

Nathan looked as if he was about to charge Lucas, Brooke held him back, "He's not worth it Nate, he's just a clueless bastard. Don't worry he'll get the proper 'Wreckers' greeting."

"This is lame," Lucas turned his back and began walking off. "Have fun with the slut, Nate."

Brooke grinned a little, but when she turned back to Nathan, it turned into a scowl.

"What a dick head" Nathan crushed the plastic cup in his hand and entered back into the party.

"Yeah," Brooke whispered to herself, "some dick head." She watched Lucas walk off, and smiled as she looked down at her hands. After one more backward glance toward the retreating boy, she walked back into the party and closed the door behind her.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please leave some reviews, I hope I didn't do a bad job. Tell me if I should continue.)**


	2. Secret Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, I will post my Author's Response in the next chapter. I want to give a special thanks to my beta Kelli, without her you would all have to suffer through my crappy grammer...lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.)**

**Update: For those of you who read _'The Girl Next Door'_ I finished the lastest chapter, I'm just waiting for my other beta to finish reading it over and correcting it. She's probably a little busy so it could take a while but don't worry I will have it up soon! I didn't give up on it just incase you were wondering.**

Chapter Two: Secret Friends

"Five, six, seven, eight," Rachel directed the squad, while she walked side by side Brooke and Haley watching everyone's form. "Bevin you need to work on that high kick, and Theresa, I need a little more enthusiasm. Let's try smiling a bit. Jasmin when you shake your pompoms, it's not suppose to block your face. And Tina, your ass is getting way too fat."

"Take five girls," Brooke waved the squad off then sat on the bleachers with Rachel and Haley joining her shortly after. Watching the boys play basketball, they noticed Nathan completely hogging the ball. It seemed as if he was supposed to pass to Lucas, but refusing to choose that option. "Nate's freezing Lucas out. Again."

"And you can tell him that is exactly why I refuse to talk to him," Haley said, crossing her arms. She hated what Nathan was doing to Lucas. How were they suppose to be friends if he couldn't even accept her best one. "He might be stronger than me but if I can take on Michael, I sure as hell can take on Nate."

"That's no way to talk about your boy toy," Rachel teased as she began filing her cuticles.

"He is not my boy toy, or my boyfriend, or my sweetheart," Haley shot back defensively. "And he'll never have a shot with me if he treats my best friend like crap."

"Lucas isn't exactly Mr. Innocent here either," Brooke shrugged as Haley glared at her. "What? He did call me a slut and he technically called Nathan a washed out basketball player."

"Yeah, right after you called him that," Haley rolled her eyes. "The only other person who is even a little nice to Lucas is Jake, and sometimes Rachel, but that's only when she's really horny. She's really nice to everyone when she's horny!"

"Shut up tutor girl," Rachel laughed, she put down her nail filer. "Seriously though Haley, you have to talk to him about that. They're on the same team, they are going to have to get along at some point!"

"I told him that but you know Nathan," Haley ran a hand through her dirty blond hair, sighing slightly. "He ignored me."

"Don't worry," Brooke rubbed Haley's back trying to comfort her. "It will--"

Brooke was cut off by the sound of the orange round basketball hitting the floor with extreme force. Nathan walked up to Lucas and as he was about lunge at him, Haley and Brooke got up and each ran to their best friend. Haley held Lucas back and Brooke did the same with Nathan. Coach Whitey blew his whistle catching everyone's attention.

His arm were crossed firmly as he looked at his two leading scorers. "What the hell is up with you two Scott's," Whitey yelled,as his voiced echoed through the gym.

"I'm surprised that you even noticed me here," Nathan shrugged. "I mean with your star pupil Lucas here, it's surprising that you noticed anyone here."

"Nathan will you shut up," Haley yelled at Nathan.

"Defending your boyfriend?" Nathan glared at Haley who eyes lit up with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Maybe if you took your head out your ass you could actually be someone's boyfriend," Haley rolled her hand into a fist. She always did this when she was mad. It was a sort of defense mechanism. This way, if she ever had to hit someone at least she would be ready.

"More specifically you?" Nathan asked effectively shutting Haley up. "Well guess what, I wouldn't be your boyfriend even if you asked me and you want to know why?" the gym suddenly became so quiet that you could here the sound a of a pin drop. "You're a bitch, Hales!"

Haley had heard enough, she pushed Brooke aside and punched Nathan straight across the face. Haley she was going to lunge at him again but she felt herself immediately pinned to the wall. A quick glance to either side of her, and she wasn't surprised to see Brooke and Rachel holding her back. It was always the same thing with every fight. Haley may have been small but her punches had more force behind them than anybody would guess. She saw Nathan spit blood on the floor, then he looked at her. What did surprise her was that his eyes weren't full of fury, but regret instead. Turning away from her once again, he walked out of the gym, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you good now?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Yeah," Haley nodded as she began pulling on the rubber band that was wrapped around her wrist.

* * *

Brooke walked out of the locker room after practice alone, because Haley had to go to work and Rachel left with Jake, much to Brooke's surprise. As she walked out of the school, she found Lucas standing in the parking lot smoking. This time it wasn't a cigarette. She walked over to where he was stood against his car and smiled at him slightly, but he just simply nodded his head.

"Joint?" Lucas offered her, pulling the joint out of his mouth.

"Why not?" Brooke shrugged as she took it out of his hand. She inhaled one hit, then another, and began blowing the smoke out of her mouth.

"You do that like a pro?" Lucas said as more of question rather than a statement.

"I've had my fair of joints before," Brooke smiled as she handed it back to him, then crossed her arm slightly. "You talked to Haley yet?"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded,before continuing, "I never seen her like that before, go figure."

"You're not who I thought you were," Brooke noticed she was staring at him but she couldn't help it. "I mean I thought you were like this perfect kid, but you're not. I mean I'd never take you as the bad boy type, unless you've been to jail before."

"Yeah," Lucas said nervously, watching as Brooke's mouth dropped. "I've only got arrested once and that was because they found some weed on me. I guess they thought I was going to sell it. But Dan got me out of it."

"So he actually does something," Brooke was surprised that Dan would even try to help Lucas out in the slightest.

"What about your parents?" Lucas asked crossing his arms. "They must get you anything that you want."

"You don't know shit about me!"

"Calm down," Lucas shouted back at her. "I'm not Nathan, I'll yell back you."

"You know what, screw you!" Brooke stomped away furiously.

"Whatever," Lucas flicked off the joint he was just smoking, and stepped on it before retreating back into his car. He drove up to Brooke, slowing the car down a little. He rolled his window down, catching Brooke's attention. "Get in the car."

"No!" Brooke spoke sternly.

"Get in the fucking car!"

"You're not my father," Brooke said rather childish.

"Brooke, get your ass in the fucking car," Lucas warned her, which she rolled her eyes to before she walked over to the passenger side. She hopped in then slammed the door forcefully shut. "Watch it, this a new car!"

"Oh please," Brooke crossed her arms.

* * *

Jake walked into Rachel's room, before she pushed him onto her bed and began to unbutton his shirt. Jake sat up slightly, so his lips were able to connect with Rachel's. She pushed him back down and continued to deepen the kiss. Her lips left his mouth and began to suck on his neck, as she felt his head move back and heard a moan escape his lips.

She completely removed his shirt and tossed it over the side of her bed to the floor. As she lifted up her shirt, he cut her actions off, replacing her hands with his, and discarding her shirt himself, revealing her black laced bra. She began kissing his neck and Jake moved his hands up and down her back. She felt his hand move down to her butt and he gently squeezed it. She smiled slightly before she began kissing his chest leading down to his abs. Without hesitating, she started to fiddle with his belt buckle.

He pulled her back up and flipped her over so that he was on top. As he began sucking on her neck, Rachel began moaned, frustrated, because she was getting tired of the teasing. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them all the way down, leaving him only his boxer briefs. He began rubbing on her breast, they were so firm and soft. His lips left her neck and began sucking on her breast, causing her to moan louder.

"Jake," Rachel moaned out, his name rolling of her cherry red lips drove him to the brink of insanity. She hooked her fingers into the elastic of his boxer briefs and pulled them down. "I want you Jake."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked breathing heavily. And when he felt her grab his hard member and pull it into her, he took it as a 'yes'.

* * *

Haley pulled out a notepad as she walked over to a table, approaching the customer from behind. "May I take you order?"

"I didn't come here to eat," the customer replied turning around. It was Nathan.

"Can't you read?" Haley pointed toward the sign that hung on the wall behind her. "_'No dogs allowed.'_"

Haley turned around to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist lightly and tugged her back. She turned around crossing her arms, as she looked at him through narrowed eyes, waiting for him to open his mouth. He didn't say anything though. The pensive look across his face stayed in place, as if he were trying to think of what to say. Giving up, she rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from Brooke, and turned to walk away again.

"What do you want me to say?" Nathan asked.

"What do I want you to say?" Haley questioned in threating tone. "How about you apologize for calling me a bitch? Oh, how about you apologize for trying to ruin my best friends life? No, no wait, this is better. How about you apologize for ever gracing me with your presence!"

"I tried to ruin your best friends life and you get mad?" Nathan looked at Haley astonished. "You ruin people lives on a regular basis, and _YOU_ get pissed at _ME_ for trying to ruin someone I hate just because they are your best friend?"

"How would you like if I wrecked your life?" Haley yelled at him in threating tone again.

"You wouldn't," Nathan replied softly.

"I am a bitch," Haley shrugged. "Why should I care who I hurt?"

"Because you care about me too much to hurt me like that," Nathan said catching Haley off guard. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that I've done. It's just that when you defended Lucas like that, it made me see how much you care about him. And I guess that hurt me to know that you will probably never care about me the way you do him."

"Why does it even matter?" Haley asked in almost a whisper. "Brooke's your best friend."

"I don't even know why it hurt as bad as it did," Nathan got up from his seat. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and I would never intentionally hurt you on purpose. I hope we can go back to how we were before this whole 'jealous' thing."

"I don't know if I could do that," Haley looked down to the floor, afraid to look him in the eyes. "I mean what you said really hurt me Nathan, and you pissed me off to a point that I don't want to be."

"I'm sorry, Hales," Nathan didn't know what else to say. "I guess I'll be leaving now."

Nathan began walking towards the door of the Cafe, "And Hales," he called out before opening the door. "You have one hell of a right hook."

"Thanks."

Haley smiled as Nathan left, she bit her lips before walking over next to her next customer.

* * *

Rachel rolled off from on top of Jake smiling, enjoying what was probably some of the best sex she ever had. And she had sex with a lot of people. She was panting a little, as she cuddled up against Jake's naked body. She felt a small smile form as she felt him wrap his arms around her stomach pulling her closer. She loved the feeling of lying next to him surprisingly, as this was something she never really experienced before. Something she never really wanted to experience before. Until now.

"So what are we?" Jake asked, catching Rachel off guard.

She rolled over looking him in the eyes, "I thought we were friends."

"Even after this," Jake asked, as he placed a hand gently on her face pulling her into a tender kiss.

Rachel pulled back, "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now Jake. As much as I like you, and trust me I really like you- I can't do it."

"Well I'm not going to pressure you into anything," Jake ran a hand through her silky red hair. "When you're ready for me, I'll be here."

"Someday, Jagielski," Rachel ran her hand over his bicep. "Someday."

"I'll going to hold you that, Gatina," Jake smiled slightly.

"Well you can count on it," Rachel nodded her head.

* * *

Lucas pulled up in front of Brooke's house and came to an abrupt stop. Reeling from the whiplash, Brooke punched him in his shoulder. He laughed lightly when she looked over at him with anger in her eyes. But before she knew it, she was joining in his laughter. She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about open the car door when she felt his touch at her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for cursing at you earlier," Lucas apologize as he noticed a small smile form on Brooke's lips. "I didn't mean to but you were acting pretty stubborn. I know that I don't know you and you don't know me but I would like to get to know you. All of you- what ticks you off, what makes you smile, what makes you cry. All of it."

"That's a lot to ask for," Brooke looked at him as if he was a bit strange.

"Well I hope you can handle it," Lucas placed his hands back on his steering wheel.

"I don't know," Brooke looked down at the floor a little. As she stole a glance in his direction, she noticed a frown appear on Lucas face. "But I'll try."

"Now get out of my car, Davis," Lucas smiled again at her.

"Whatever," Brooke shook her head as she opened the door again. "Oh yeah, the next time that you yell at me," She leaned in to whisper into Lucas' ear, "I'll chop your dick off."

Brooke grinned as she got out of the door and slammed it shut behind her. She walked into her house and closed the door slowly behind her. Lucas laughed a little, and with a shake of his head, she started his car again and drove off.

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave some of those awesome reviews that most of you have put up already and I will get back to you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!) **


	3. Friends? With Benefits?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the lastest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I want to give a big thanks to my Beta Kelli! She is so awesome. We're working on the next chapter so hopefully we can come up with something outstanding. Also don't get lazy people...lol! Review please! Author's Response is at the bottom.)**

**Updates: ****For those of you who read _'The Girl Next Door'_ I will try my hardest to get a chapter up on Friday. I might have plans this Friday so if I'm not able to put it up I will have it up by Sunday. I have to visit my cousin who graduating, so I might be a little busy. **

**For those of you who are reading this story, my Beta and I will be working on the fourth chapter and hopefully we can have it out this weekend or sometime next week. **

**I mention in _'The Girl Next Door'_ that I was working on a Gossip Girl style story line for One Tree Hill but I changed the whole story. It's going to be about Brooke and Lucas and their best friends and when something threaten to tear them apart how will the handle it? So stick around it will be out in July.**

Chapter Three: Friends? With Benefits?

"This better be important," Brooke scowled with an impatient pout on her face. "Rachel interrupted my sleep."

"She said it was urgent," Haley shrugged, slouching in her seat. "Knowing Rachel though, she probably broke a nail or something."

Brooke and Haley pulled up into the school parking lot and quickly grabbed their book bags out of the backseat before hurrying out of the car. Rachel had called them extra early that morning to make sure they made it to school early. Apparently there was something that they needed to urgently see. The two girls walked into the school and their attention immediately turned to all the posters hanging all over the walls and lockers. Haley ripped one of the posters off of a nearby locker and looked at in pure horror.

Brooke looked around and noticed all eyes were on her and Haley. People were whispering and snickering everywhere all around them. Brooke noticed her red haired friend approaching them while sending death glares to people as she passed them by.

"Rachel what the hell is this?" Brooke asked, pulling another poster off another locker in the same manner that Haley just did a few minutes ago.

"I don't know who did it," Rachel shook her head, "but this is definitely not good."

"No shit Sherlock," Haley rolled her eyes. "How did they even get a picture of me doing this?"

"Well it's better than my picture," Rachel crossed her arms.

"Whoever did this is not going to get away with it," Brooke crumbled up the poster in her hand and threw it to the floor. "We have to get all these poster down before Turner see these and totally flips out on us."

"Agreed," Haley began ripping the poster off of the wall as Brooke and Rachel joined her.

"There you guys are," the three girls heard a voice come from behind them.

"Bev, this is so not the time," Rachel demanded as she continued ripping the posters down.

"Forget the posters," Bevin told them placing her hands on her hips. "It's already all over the school. There's no way you can get them all by today. Besides, there's something worst on the Internet."

"What do you mean Internet?"

"Someone sent the whole school a video of Rachel flashing a camera," Bevin informed them. "They posted it on youtube but they blurred out your boobs. Which by the way are very nice and perky.." she trailed off, slightly blushing.

"Oh thanks," Rachel smiled sincerely. "You know, I was thinking of getting a boob job but--"

"Rachel, seriously? Is this the time to be talking about getting implants?" Haley snapped at Rachel who just laughed. "How is this even remotely funny?"

"Well I don't mind the school seeing my boobs all that much," Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. "Just gives them something else to be jealous about."

"Yes because we all want perky breast like you Rach," Brooke laughed as Haley and Bevin joined her. "But on a serious note, we need to find out who did this because I can't have people know that I got stoned and made out with a stoner! That would certainly put me down a notch."

"I have to find Lucas," Haley threw the posters that were in her hands in the garbage. "If we're going to find out who did this, we're going to have to start from the bottom and work our way up to the top. Just to let you know, I get the first hit on the bitch who did this."

Haley stormed away from the group, and Rachel turned Brooke, "And she wonders why they call her the 'innocent bitch'."

* * *

Lucas walked around campus, he saw fliers all around him, there were people laughing and whispering all over the place. They were beginning to anger him. _'Who the hell would do something like this?'_ Lucas wondered. He noticed Nathan pulling the poster from off the walls, Lucas walked over to him. Nathan looked him up and down and went back to what he was doing, Lucas leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What do you want, asshole?"

"Who did this?" Lucas asked.

"If I knew this don't you think I would be dealing with them right now?" Nathan shoved the posters into his book bag. "Whoever did it must be really brave because they're going to get their ass kicked. I would be careful if I was you."

"You think I did this?" Lucas shouted into Nathan face.

"Get the fuck out of my face," Nathan pushed Lucas into the wall, Lucas banged the back of his head against the brick wall. He felt the back of his head for a moment, pausing briefly, before curling his hand into a fist then swung it into Nathan's face. Nathan had enough of this. He just wanted to kick Lucas' ass. Nathan tackled Lucas into the ground and the two rolled around on the floor throwing punches at each other.

A crowd was now formed around the two and both could hear people cheering either of them on.

_"Come on Nate, kick his ass!"_

_"Don't take that Lucas. Kick him in the nuts!"_

"You two are fucking idiots," Haley began pulling the two jocks apart. She pushed Lucas into the crowd and sat on top of Nathan. She leaned her head down so only he was able to hear her, "Are you done being an asshole Nate?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied defeated. "Can I get up now?"

"No you stay on the ground," Haley told him as she turned her attention to Lucas. "Now, you two assholes are going to help me find out who did this." She commanded as she picked up a poster that was lying on the floor. "I'll let you up now."

Haley got off of Nathan offering him a hand. She pretended to actually lift him, when in reality she was very little help, then walked over to Lucas.

"I don't care if you two don't like each other," Haley told them sternly. "I know you both love me or respect me or whatever, so we're going to work together who find out who posted a picture of me trying to snort coke. Which is totally photo-shopped..I don't even do coke!"

Lucas and Nathan laughed at Haley who crossed her arms and sent a cold glare at them both.

"Okay so let's get down to business," Nathan grabbed his book bag off the floor and began walking towards the school doors. "Whose life have you guys wrecked lately?"

"Mostly everyone's?" Haley replied shyly as Nathan and Lucas looked down at her, crossing their arms. "What? It's been a very busy week."

"Well how about we all meet up during lunch and we can find out who it is," Lucas suggested.

"It's not that easy idiot," Nathan barked at Lucas and Haley elbowed him in the stomach. Hard. "I mean it's not that simple. I get that this may all be new to you, but when something like this happens, it can take weeks to find out who's responsible," he panted, trying to regulate his breathing from Haley's pointed elbow.

"Whatever," Lucas shrugged. "I have Chemistry right now and so does Haley so let's go."

"See ya, Nate." Haley smiled as she followed Lucas into the school.

* * *

Haley was taking down the notes the teacher writing on the board while sitting next to Lucas, who was busy doing the same thing. Chemistry was one of her favorite classes. Normally she could do it in her sleep but today she seemed to be distracted. She began tapping her pen on her notebook as she heard the girl sitting behind her snicker. At first, she ignored it. She ignored it until she heard the girl begin to speak.

"Did you see the posters?" the girl whispered. "I heard some sophomore did it, I think her name is Reese."

"Reese?" Haley whispered to herself. _Where had she heard that name before?_

The bell suddenly rang and everyone began putting their books into the book bag. Haley got up from her seat and Lucas followed closely behind her. She couldn't stop playing the name in her head though. Reese, who the hell was Reese?

"What you thinking about?" Lucas asked startling her.

"Oh nothing important," Haley lied, she saw Tim running pass the door. "DIM!"

Tim moved back, he was panting heavily, "What's up Hales? Can we make this quick?"

"What's going on? Why is everyone running?"

"Brooke's about to beat up Kathy!"

"What?" Lucas and Haley yelled in unison before they both ran out the room, following Tim to the huge crowd forming around the four girls.

"I know you did it," Brooke shouted at the girl she cowered behind her friend.

"Brooke I wouldn't--"

"Stop lying," Brooke yelled. She had had enough of Kathy though. She easily shoved her friend out of the way before she pushed Kathy to the ground. "Did you think making posters like this would make you popular? Well guess what bitch? It didn't, if I ever see you near me again I'm going to kick your skinny ass all around this school."

"But I didn't do it!"

"I told you to stop lying," Brooke wrapped her fingers into a fist as Rachel tried to hold her back. "Another word from your mouth and I will embarrass you to hell and back in front of the whole school."

"Brooke--"

"That's it you little skank," Brooke was about to lunge at Kathy when she felt someone pull her. "Get the fuck off you me, you prick!"

Lucas held onto Brooke's wrist as she continued to fight against him, but he was too strong for her so she couldn't even lunge at the defenseless girl lying before her. Lucas began dragging Brooke into a classroom, "I hope you know this isn't over bitch!" Brooke yelled at the girl. Lucas slammed the door behind him and pushed Brooke gently down into a seat, then turned and faced in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Why did you drag me here?"

"Brooke, what's wrong with you?" Lucas asked her as she rolled her eyes. "You can't go around accusing people and when you think their lying, try to kick their ass. It doesn't work like that!"

"How do you know how it works?" Brooke shouted back at him. "You don't even know how it's like to have people talk about and say cruel things about you. I have to fight to keep myself where I am now, while you just get to sit back and have your perfect little life."

"I have a perfect life?" Lucas questioned, laughing and earning a weird glare from Brooke. "Right because I have a father who doesn't want me, a mom who I have to hear cry every night because how bad I made her life and a brother who hates my guts and makes sure to let me know it all the time. But I have the perfect life!"

"Lucas--"

"Save it!" Lucas yelled at her. "I'm tired of your apologizes."

"But--"

"I have to go," Lucas said quietly. "And Brooke, forget that we were ever _'friends'_."

* * *

"So beside Kathy who Brooke scared into locking herself in the bathroom crying," Rachel began as everyone around the table laughed except for Lucas and Brooke. "We have a couple of other people to suspect, especially the girl that Haley told us about."

"Forget it," Brooke whispered as everyone turned to her.

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"Forget it," Brooke said a little louder. "What does it matter anyways, I mean Rachel's a slut, we all know Haley doesn't do coke and we all know rumors about me is true. Screw it all." Brooke looked at Lucas, who was looking at her questioningly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. This was so not like Brooke.

"Positive," Brooke shrugged. "I don't feel good though, I'm going home."

"Brooke?"

Brooke walked away from the table, quickly darting toward the parking lot. Lucas got up too, "I don't feel good either, must have been something I ate."

* * *

Brooke laid under her covers, questioning herself. Why was he getting to her? She never let a boy, let alone a boy named Lucas Scott, get to her. She heard the door of her room open but she didn't even bother to check who it was. It was probably Rachel and Haley trying to check up on her. _'It took them long enough.'_ Brooke thought.

"Brooke?"

Brooke sprung up from her bed in surprise. It was the last person she was expecting it to be. It was Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused. "I thought we weren't friends anymore."

"I didn't mean it," Lucas quietly confessed, positioning himself on the side of her bed. "I didn't mean to hurt you Brooke."

"Who said you hurt me?"

"Oh come on!" Lucas rolled his eyes playfully at the brunette. "_'I have to go guys, I don't feel good.'_ That's basically code for _'Lucas hurt my feelings, I gotta get out of here'_."

"Shut up!" Brooke hit him in the arm playfully and he smiled at her.

Lucas continued to gaze into Brooke's hazel eyes. She was so beautiful, especially when she was smiling. He did something that caught the both of them by surprise then. He leaned in and kissed her. He felt his lips crash onto her soft, pink, wet, moist lips. He was surprised that she didn't push him off though. Quite the opposite, she actually pulled him down with her so that he was lying on top of her petite body.

Brooke didn't know what was going on but she liked it. She felt Lucas' tongue begging for entrance at her lips. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue play with her own before she turned him over so that she was on top of and straddling him.

"Friends?" Brooke asked between kisses, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

"With benefits," Lucas nodded his head as he pulled Brooke onto his lips again. He heard her giggle as she felt his hard member underneath her. "I want to be in you," He whispered huskily into her ear as she felt his hard member thrust against her once again.

Lucas flipped Brooke so he was on top of her again. He pulled the mini-skirt she was wearing down, along with her panties, in one swift movement. He began sucking on Brooke's neck while she tried to unbuckle his pants. She pulled his pants down leaving him in only his boxers and the shirt he was wearing. Brooke let a loud moan escape her lips as she felt Lucas begin sucking on her breast. He was awfully good with his tongue.

He felt Brooke pull at the waistline of his boxers. She hooked her fingers in them and pulled them all the way down. Then she began to feel around her at the nightstand next to her bed, finding a pack of condoms and ripping one open. She handed it to Lucas and he began to roll it on his hard member. As soon as he was finished, he smiled and placed another kiss on Brooke's now swollen lips.

Brooke grabbed at Lucas' hard member and began rubbing the tip. She heard him moan her name and smiled as she began stroking it. He pulled his head back in pure ecstasy. She was so good at doing what she was doing. He felt her beginning to lead him into her entrance then. He began entering her inch by inch, and with each push he heard Brooke yell out a few curses, mostly _"Oh shit!"_

Lucas began thrusting harder once he was sure she could handle it. He felt Brooke begin to claw at his back. She began pulling at the truffle of his hair, pulling his head back, which only managed to turn him on more and thrust faster. Brooke had had a lot of random hook ups, but none of them could compare to this. She felt herself beginning to climax and she could tell he was close to it by the look on his face. It wasn't goofy, like most of the guys she had experienced before. No, it was more as if he were trying to concentrate.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled out as she finally came at the same time as he did. Shortly after, he slid out of her slowly.

"That was fun," Lucas grinned as he began picking up his clothing. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I can't wait until next time pretty girl."

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please be sure to leave those awesome reviews you guys they energize me more to write a kick ass chapter...lol! Looking forward to you're reviews guys!)**

**Author's Response:**

**Team Davis-Scott**- Thanks for the review, I wanted to write something like this for a while and the idea was stuck in my head so I just had to go for it. I love the fact that Haley is a tough chick because in OTH you can tell that she has it deep down but she's to nice to let it out. The whole Jake/Rachel thing is something I would love to see. I don't really know how to write Peyton, so I choose to leave her out. Thanks again for the reviews. I love them I can't wait to see what you thought about this chapter.

**soph.23**- Lol...I liked writing the dickhead part. I had to laugh when I read it over. I hope that you continue reviewing because I would love to hear more from you!

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story so far. You'll see more of every couple as the story continue and I hope they will only get better. Rachel and Jake would be so hot if they ever hooked up on OTH...I can picture it now...lol! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Jess2303**- I think Brooke, Rachel and Haley would have a great friendship if only Haley could actually stand Rachel in the show, but they make for some good comedy. I hope you liked this chapter and the pairings will hopefully get more interesting as the story goes on.

**brucas333**- Lol...I love your review! The smoking habit, I don't somke myself so I won't get offended by the whole comment but we'll see if will go away. Brooke smokes too, but she's not like a hardcore smoker the most she'll probably do is one every two month or some at party. I liked Haley punching Nathan too, he deserved it...lol! Hope you enjoyed!

**missdenmark**- Thanks, I hope you will continue reading and reviewing. The secret friends will probably continue but I think Brooke and Lucas will be more civil towards each other in public. There not lovers yet but the are friend with benefits...lol!

**writerchick786**- Hey! I thanks for reading. I didn't want Peyton in it because I can't write her and I just don't like her character interacting with any of the others. I think Peyton fits the 'Wrecker' image but she a homewrecker. I just want regular 'Wreckers'...lol!

**BabbleBaby**- I will definitely put more Naley to interest you because I want Naley fans and Brucasers to feel good about this story but I'm more Brucas so it will be more towards them but I will definitely add some more Naley in the next chapter. And Laley and Baley are guaranteed so don't even worry about those two. Thanks for reading. Loved your review.

**etfanalltheway, OneTreeHill0983, PreppyTigger23, divisionminuscula5, fricktard92**- I'm glad you all enjoyed the story and I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing because I really love reading all your reviews and just because I didn't answer you individually doesn't mean I won't in the next chapter. So please review! Thanks! ;)


	4. Jealousy Can Be A Real Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for the amazing reviews, here's the lastest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I want to give a big thanks again to my Beta Kelli! I don't know what I would do without her. The next chapter is going to be a good one so don't miss it. Don't forget to review please! Author's Response is at the bottom.)**

**Updates:**

**For those of you who are reading this story, my Beta and I will be working on the fifth chapter it's going to basically be them in detention and you'll find out more about the Wreckers past and it will answer a lot of question some people have been wanting to know.**

Chapter Four: Jealousy Can Be A Real Pain

Lucas leaned on the exterior of the schools walls, blowing breaths of smoke out of his mouth as he watched his classmates pass by. He wasn't that close to them. No, he like to smoke from a distance. Strangely, it put his mind at ease. Ever since the night he hooked up with Brooke, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And it was frustrating him to no end. No matter how hard he would push her away from his mind, the image of her clouded his thoughts all over again. It was a perfect image though. Always the same, where she smiles and shows off her cute dimples.

He had to stop thinking about her though. She was just a good 'fuck', as he would like to call it. Sure they were friends, but it wasn't like anyone knew about it. Thoughts invading his mind, he continued taking drag after drag of his blunt, exhaling smoky air that blurred his vision. And when the smoke cleared, he noticed a blonde standing in front of him with her arms crossed. She grabbed the weed from his mouth an threw it onto the ground, stepping on it in the process. Pissing him off in the process. "What are you doing Haley?"

"Luke, your getting high before school," Haley crossed her arms once again. "And your eyes are so red."

"I know," Lucas shrugged. "That happens when you take weed, you should know that considering you hang out with some stoner."

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes. "Lucas, this isn't like you. You can get kicked off the team if they find out you've been doing drugs."

"I'm sure that would make Nathan pretty happy," Lucas replied rather harshly, causing Haley to look down. "I don't know what you see him. He's an asshole."

"He's not all that bad," Haley said a little defensively. "I mean, sure, at times he can be an ass but so can you Luke. I mean most of the time it's him, but you don't exactly stop yourself either."

"I can't believe you're defending him," Lucas shook his head in amazement.

"I'm not defending him," Haley couldn't help but feel torn between her two friends. "I'm just saying that it's not fair to discriminate."

"I think it's about time that we got school," Lucas ignored her last comment, effectively putting an end to all further comments as well.

The two walked back to the school campus in silence. Every so often, Haley would look at Lucas just to see what kink of expression crossed his facial features. It was the best way to read his mood, to read his mind. She walked over to her usual table and noticed Lucas was kind of hanging back. She nodded him over toward her, and watched as he slowly took a seat between Haley and Rachel. Brooke and Nathan sat across from him and Jake sat at the side of Nathan, which happened to leave him sitting next to Rachel.

"So what were we talking about?" Haley asked the group who suddenly turned silent.

"Well Brookie here is planning on having a party this weekend," Nathan informed her, then somewhat reluctantly continued. "Everyone invited, even him."

"What's wrong with your eyes man?" Jake asked Lucas who looked extremely tired.

"Nothing," Lucas lied. He didn't need them judging him more than they already did. Plus, if Nathan found out he had been getting high he would take no time in ratting him out to Whitey. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"I wonder why?" Brooke smiled, earning a confused look from Lucas. "I mean what's been keeping you so busy?"

"You actually take interest in his life?" Nathan asked surprised.

"I take interest in everyone's life," Brooke shrugged. "Don't be so clueless, Nathan."

"So I'm clueless huh?" Nathan began tickling Brooke, who doubled over to giggle with glee, trying to stop him.

"Come on Nathan, stop," Brooke continued to laugh until her sides her before hitting Nathan playfully.

Lucas watched the two and he couldn't stop his blood from boiling. He hated the way Nathan was so close to Brooke. But Brooke just kept laughing and Nathan just kept tickling her, leaving him in a rage. Very pissed off and very confused. He didn't know what feelings were overcoming him but he didn't like Nathan and Brooke being so close.

"Didn't you hear her? She told you to stop," Lucas yelled getting up from his seat.

Nathan pulled away from Brooke, shocked by Lucas' reaction. He didn't even know how to reply to it. Everyone around the table looked at Lucas, who looked incredibly pissed off and tired. He shook his head and began walking way, leaving everybody in his wake a bit stunned. What was going on?

* * *

Lucas walked into his first period class; one that he thankfully enjoyed. He had English first period. He took a seat in the back near the window, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He couldn't believe Brooke Davis was getting to him. He turned his head in time to see somebody occupy the seat next to him. And to his surprise, it was the last person he was expecting to see. Brooke Davis. She turned to him and flashed a smile.

"Hey Luke," Brooke smiled wider at him. God how he love that smile. "What's going on?"

"Talking to me in broad daylight?" Lucas acted surprised. "Is this some type of bet?"

"No one is really watching," Brooke shrugged.

"Someone is always watching," Lucas pointed out before he slumped back in his seat. "So I hope you're not friends with benefits with every guy you know."

"I'm not a whore, Lucas," Brooke snapped at him in a low voice. "And why don't you just say what you really wanted to say. You hope I'm not sharing the benefits with Nathan."

"Yeah, because I am so jealous of Nathan," Lucas said sarcastically knowing it was a little true. "Nathan is pathetic."

"And your not?" Brooke said defensively. "Why are you bashing my best friend?"

"Because your best friend is always ragging on me. But you never seem to noticed that," Lucas replied. This conversation was beginning to piss him off all over again. "Or maybe you do notice, but you're just to afraid to say anything."

"I'm not afraid of anyone," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You say that now but that's not what I think."

"You don't know shit about me!"

"And apparently I never will because we've already had this conversation," Lucas saw the tears beginning to form in Brooke's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I don't care what you think," Brooke replied harshly.

"So that's why you're about to cry?"

Nathan and Haley walked into the classroom, and as they took a seat in front of Brooke, they looked back at her confused when they noticed who she was sitting next to. Haley was beginning to wonder what was going on between the two of them, but Nathan just thought it was some weird coincidence.

"Hales," Nathan whispered to Haley, as the teacher came into the room and began teaching the lesson. "About Brooke's party this weekend, would you like to--"

"Mr. Scott please play attention," the teacher snapped at Nathan.

"Shut up you old hag," Nathan snapped back, causing the class to burst out in laughter.

"You've just earned yourself a Saturday detention," the teacher began pulling out her detentions slips. "If you want to have a nasty mouth do it on the weekends while your in school studying."

"That's hardly fair, Ms. Alexis," Brooke tried to defend Nathan.

"Detention for you too Ms. Davis," Ms. Alexis started writing a detention slip for Brooke, which caused Lucas to burst out laughing. Maybe he should learn to lay off the weed before school. "You think that's funny Lucas? Another Scott just earned himself Saturday detention."

"But Ms.--" Haley began.

"Ms. James you earned yourself detention too," Ms. Alexis yelled. "Does anyone else want to spend their Saturday in school?"

The class immediately got quiet, and Ms. Alexis proceeded to hand out the detention slips to the four students before continuing on with her lesson. This was going to be one strange Saturday.

* * *

Lucas began walking to his seventh period class, relieved that his day was almost over. He just wanted to go home and lie in his bed, considering he wouldn't be able to do it on Saturday, like he usually does. The halls were completely empty, or so he thought, but he was proved wrong as he felt someone pull on his his arm and shove him into an empty closet.

"What the--" Lucas looked down and saw the cheery brunette standing before him. "What are we doing here?"

"What do you think?" Brooke asked, tilting her head smiling flirtatiously. "What's your wildest fantasy?"

"I have a lot of them," Lucas whispered huskily in her ear, causing her to smile.

"Is making out with the head cheerleader in a school closet on that list by chance?"

"Nope," Lucas replied without hesitation, causing Brooke to frown. "But fucking her brains out just happens to be at the top of my list."

Brooke smiled as Lucas lifted her up and placed her on a top of a table. They both found it very weird that there was a table in a closet but at this point, neither of them really cared. Lucas' lips crashed onto Brooke's within moments of lifting her up. He felt her pulling his head closer, trying to take in every inch of his lips. He opened his mouth and felt Brooke's tongue playing with his own as she started to move her hand all around his body.

She was wearing a mini-skirt that day, which Lucas was grateful for. He felt her hand go up his shirt and down his back teasingly. She slowly moved it up and down before she found her way down to his butt and squeezed it. She giggled as she felt him flinch at her pinch. But that didn't stop him as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, onto the floor. Brooke quickly followed suit, leaving her in only her bra and mini-skirt.

Lucas moaned as Brooke began sucking on his neck, which caused him to throw his head back. He pulled on her hair, pulling her head back as well before kissing her more roughly like he knew she liked it. This was a side of him that Brooke hadn't ever seen before She gasped as she felt his thumb brush passed her warm center between her panties. He pulled them down and carelessly let them drop to the floor as he felt Brooke unhook his belt buckle herself.

Before letting his pants drop to the ground, he pulled out a condom from his pocket. He pulled down his boxers and rolled the condom carefully onto his hard member. He entered her tight hole and began thrusting. Quick and hard, just the way she wanted it. She clawed at his back, only egging him on further, causing him to go harder and faster. She yanked on a tussle of his hair pulling him into a kiss. She felt him lay her flat on the table before he climbed on top as well. And when he got on top of her, he started thrusting all over again.

They never, not even for a moment, took their eyes off one another. Lucas began to feel Brooke tighten up slowing that she was close to climaxing. As he felt her clench up, he had to thrust harder. He kissed her on the forehead then brought his lips down to hers. Once they both climaxed, they smiled and Lucas slipped out of her, taking off the condom and depositing it into the trash can. After catching their breaths, they both began to redress.

"I really don't do this with anyone else," Brooke suddenly said.

"What?"

"You wanted to know if I was benefiting with anybody else. Or if I ever benefited with anybody else," Brooke explained. "But your the first guy I have ever had sex with more than one time."

"Why is that?" Lucas asked, zipping up his pants.

"You're pretty special, I guess," Brooke winked, and climbed off the table before she opened the door. "See you around Luke."

* * *

Brooke walked into her house and noticed Haley and Rachel were in the kitchen. They seemed to be talking about something, pointing to the paper that was lying on the table. Brooke dropped her book bag and began walking towards them curiously. She saw the letter they were looking at and wondered what is was and who it was from.

"What is that?" Brooke asked walking to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water.

"It's a letter," Rachel shrugged, stating the obvious.

"From?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Haley pulled out three pictures from the envelope lying next to her and quickly handed them over to Brooke.

Brooke flipped through them. There was one of her making out with a stoner, his hands up her shirt while they were lying in bed. The other was of Haley bending over to pick something off the floor, looking as if she were sniffing something on the table. The last one was a picture of Rachel, flashing the camera. She knew exactly what this meant.

"Whoever took these was the one who made the posters," Brooke concluded.

"What is really weird is that whoever took them, took them from last year. We were sophomores in these pictures," Haley added. "Who would plan this out for year?"

"That's what I would like to know," Rachel crossed her arms.

"No matter who it is, just remember. We're in this together," Brooke said. "Don't forget the oath."

"We didn't forget Brooke."

**Author's Response**

**brucasforever03**- Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can continue to make this the story that you love.

**naley4ever2333**- I am so glad you like and wait until you see who's been doing all of the things to the Wreckers. It's going to be shocking, so just wait and see. I'm so glad that Naley fan like this story as much as Brucasers because I love Naley almost as much as I love Brucas so I will do my best to put them in the story more. I can tell you this, they will have a heart to heart next chapter.

**PreppyTigger23**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it, I love making all the different characters interact. You'll see more of it soon. Thanks for warning me about the rating. Hope you enjoyed.

**tanya2byour21**- Thanks, but I would be nothing without my beta, my grammer suck and she keeps me on my feet. We will find out who did the whole poster thing really soon and I hope you are surprise by who did it and how she will play a role in the story. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

**PeterClaire**- I love how Haley is also, I will continue to make her bitchy but still try and keep the Haley that we all know and love. I love that they are friends with benefits also, hopefully soon they can become more! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**brucas333**- Lol! Brucas is always hot, clothes on or off..I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reviewing.

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**- Everyone knows Lucas and Brooke can't just stay friends...lol. Wait until you see who posted the posters, it's going to be a shocking character. And for the record Haley never really did coke it was photo-shopped. I put Brooke and Rachel pics at the end. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.

**Team Davis-Scott**- Brooke didn't go after her sadly, I think she might let it go but that doesn't mean she won't kick someone elses ass. I hate Peyton too, but if I talk about my hate for her I will never stop...lol. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**naley19**- Aw, thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story. I loved writing the Nathan punching Haley scene, Naley are so hot. I will be sure to add more of them next chapter. I'm glad you like Brucas too, thank you for the review!

I have a question for some of you, would you like it better if called you by your real name or username because some of you post you real name so would you like me to use that? By the way my name is Marco.


	5. Not Your Average Breakfast Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to relate with One Tree Hill.**

**(A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! First off I want to thank my beta Kelli for helping me produce another amazing chapter. Secondly, I would like to apologize for the long update. I've been very busy because I am moving into a new house and on top of that I have experienced a death the family making it all the more harder to write. So I apologize and I hope you guys understand.)**

**Updates: **

**For those reading The Girl Next Door, I can't make any promises on when a new update will be posted because I have a busy schedule this week and I don't think I will have any time at all to write a new chapter. **

**Fore those of you reading this story, I don't know when I will be posting a new update because as I wrote previously I am going to be busy so I can't make any promises but I will try my hardest to get out a new chapter. **

**Chapter Five: Not Your Average Breakfast Club**

Saturday. It was finally here, the day that they had to serve their detention. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Rachel, Jake, Bevin and Skillz all sat with their heads down as Principal Turner gave them the _'disappointment'_ speech. They would rather be anywhere but there that morning, but they weren't. They were stuck in detention.

"I am very disappointed in all of you," Principal Turner began as Brooke began to snicker. He gave her a stern look and continue speaking. "As I was saying I am very disappointed in all of you, especially you Miss Davis. You are suppose to set a good example for the rest of the school as Captain of the cheer squad and school president. I'm going to give you all hours to think about what you've done and I'll be back soon."

Principle Turner walked out of the library leaving eight students to suffer there in boredom.

"Well this is fun," Rachel spoke trying to break the silence. "You guys are so boring, I mean I had detention with nerds more fun then all of you put together."

"What are we suppose to do Rach?" Haley asked giving in to Rachel's antics.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed angrily. "I know that anything would be better than just sitting down looking at each other in complete and utter silence."

"Did you guys ever figure out who posted those fliers?" Bevin asked looking around the table.

"Nope," Brooke shook her head. "I was about to kick some girls ass the other day but someone held me back. I won't mention any names but I will mention that he is a bastard and he's in this room right now."

"Really funny," Lucas shrugged his shoulders, he didn't seem in the mood to argue and like always his eyes were intensely red to the point where you could only see the intensity of his blue pupils. "Fuck off! I'm not in the mood today."

"He's high," Haley explained rolling her eyes at the confused brunette in front of her. "He's such a dick when he's high, don't worry, I'll take him for a walk around the library."

"I'll do it," Brooke spoke up to everyone's surprise. They stared at her intently for a moment. "What? I don't feel like sitting here looking at the rest of you. I might as well take him since I'm in to mood for walking anyways and this a pretty big library."

Brooke got up and grabbed Lucas by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off to the far back of the library. Haley and Rachel glanced at each other then shrugged it off. They didn't know what was up with Brooke but she had reasons they did not understand. Haley turned to Nathan who was looking at a wall rather bored. She grabbed his hand and led him off just as Brooke had did with Lucas.

"Where are they going?" Bevin asked.

"I don't know shawty but they are giving me some ideas," Skillz got up and held out his hands to Bevin.

"This is so cool," Bevin grinned like an idiot as Rachel rolled her eyes. "I always wanted to be someones shawty."

Bevin grabbed Skillz hand and followed him into the opposite direction that Haley had just took Nathan leaving Jake and Rachel alone. Rachel kinked her eyebrow up at Jake seductively causing him to smile. She leaned over the table and began pulling on Jake's shirt to pull him closer. Their lips met, sending chills down both of their spines.

* * *

Brooke looked back causing Lucas to glare at her weirdly. Brooke pushed him forcefully against the wall and began kissing him. She felt Lucas hands run through her hair. He reeked with the smell of weed and cologne that was causing her to become a little nauseous, so she pulled back and looked into his bloodshot eyes.

"Why do you get high so much?" Brooke asked, frowning a bit.

"I don't know?" Lucas shrugged no longer wanting to look into her eyes. "I guess it's to get away from it all, you know what I mean. My life isn't exactly picture perfect and I know that's no excuse but it's the best way I know to relieve myself from stress. The more I do it, the less I'll probably remember by the time I hit thirty."

"This isn't funny Lucas," Brooke crossed her arms seriously. "Do you know how disappointed your mother would be if she found out that you been smoking weed? You can't do anymore Luke."

"And why exactly can't I?" Lucas snapped at her.

"Cause you're better than that," Brooke replied as tears began welling up in her eyes threating to fall down her rosy red cheeks. "And I can't lose another friend."

"What do you mean another friend?"

"Never mind," Brooke shook her head of the thoughts. She didn't think she was ready to talk about that yet. "It's a long story and I'm not in the mood to tell it."

"I thought we agreed that we would try to tell each other everything?" Lucas walked over to her and placed his hand on her back comforting. "I mean I don't want to force you into doing anything but it couldn't hurt. Could it?"

"I guess not," Brooke sighed, letting out a deep breath. "But if I start to cry I am not telling the story."

"Okay," Lucas laughed at how defensive she got. "So who is this friend you lost?"

"She's not just a friend," Brooke crossed her arms. "She's a 'Wrecker'."

"Wow a fourth 'Wrecker'," Lucas suddenly searched his brain before he remembered. Their was a third girl that Haley used to always hang out with. "I think I remember her but I forget her name and she disappeared right after sophomore year."

"Her name was Nikki," Brooke sat on the ground against a bookcase.

* * *

"How could I forget Nikki?" Nathan laughed as Haley rolled her eyes.

"Didn't she like take away your virginity or something?" Haley crossed her arms, lying against the wall next to the 'Mystery' section of the library.

"Nope that would have been your sister, Taylor," Nathan replied, blushing as Haley scoffed. "What? It was at my first high school party and she was hitting on me. She thought I was a senior. You were there, why didn't you tell her anything?"

"Because Taylor is a slut," Haley replied as if it was obvious. "She would have slept with you either way. But she did mention that you were pretty good for your first time. Not many guys your age wears a size 'fourteen' or at least she says."

"Taylor was pretty cool," Nathan laughed as Haley glared at him then joined in his laughter. "I know on some level you truly love her no matter how much you bicker. You loved her the same way you loved Nikki!"

"Well I might have liked Nikki more," Haley shrugged; she hated talking about Nikki. "I mean she was like a sister to me, I'll never forget her."

"Are you ever going to tell me how you got that cut on your hand when we six?" Nathan asked as Haley's eyes widen.

"You remember that?" Haley looked up at Nathan, almost amazed that he was able to remember a detail like that. "I mean that was like ten years ago."

"I remember everything about you, Hales," Nathan smiled brushing out a stray piece of hair out of Haley's face.

"Well it happened after my parents died," Haley began.

_Haley ran away, she didn't know where she was running to or where she going but she knew she had to escape. She could feel the wind hit her face as she ran. The tears running down her cheeks were beginning to dry up and she was beginning to run out of breath. The ground beneath her was rocky, she was surprised she hadn't trip yet, but she thought too soon._

_She tripped and fell over a rock but quickly managed to catch herself with her hands. As she began to get up she could feel a sharp pain in her hand. When she took a look at it she noticed a large shard of glass stuck in her palm. Distantly, she could hear footsteps approaching her in hurry. Haley turned to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see her three friends standing in front of her. Nikki was the first to crouch down._

"_That looks pretty nasty," Nikki took Haley's hand in her own and slowly began to remove the shard. She pulled it out completely and pulled out a small spray from her pocket. "This is going to sting a little."_

_Haley nodded her head as Nikki began to spray the disinfectant. Haley hissed as the liquid made contact with her wound. Brooke and Rachel crouched down by their two friends, Haley still with tears rolling down her eyes. Nikki looked at Brooke and Rachel wondering who should be the one to ask. Rachel being the blunt child she was spoke first._

"_What happened Hales?"_

"_My parents," Haley tried to wipe away her tears but it wasn't working. "They died in a car accident this afternoon when a drunk driver ran a red light. What am I going to do without them? I miss them so much already. How could they leave me all alone?"_

"_You're not a alone," Brooke rubbed Haley's back. "You have us."_

"_It's not the same," Haley shook her head._

"_Then we will make it the same," Nikki pulled out her pocket knife and began to cut her own hand. "Can you believe it, I'm only six and I get to carry around a knife."_

"_Well some of us have bad parents," Rachel joked as Nikki rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?"_

"_This is going to hurt a little," Nikki began to cut Rachel's hand causing her to pull back, grabbing her hand in pain, whimpering. "Your turn Brooke."_

"_No," Brooke shook her head moving back. "That looks like it hurts."_

"_Do it for Hales," Nikki stuck out her lip along with Haley and Rachel, causing Brooke to roll her eyes and stick out her hand. Nikki cut her hand causing her to pull back with the same reaction that Rachel had just had. "Now rub them together."_

"_I get it," Haley said as the four girls began rubbing their bloody hands._

"_I say this calls for an oath," Brooke announced as the four still continued to hold hands. "From this day forward, we'll be blood sisters and we will always be there for one another no matter what. Most importantly we will be best friends forever and no one will ever be able to break this bond. Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

* * *

"Kind of intense," Jake said, wrapping his arms around Rachel waist, who was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah," Rachel shrugged. "We all miss her but she had to go, you know what I mean? Didn't you have a crush on Nikki or something?"

"Well she did take my virginity," Jake laughed as Rachel joined him.

"You know, she's the one the started this whole 'Wreckers' thing," Rachel said, remembering the first time they wrecked someones life. "It started when we were twelve. You remember how we were when we were twelve, right?"

"How could I forget," Jake shook his head, letting a small chuckle. "You guys were doing things that even adults would be too afraid of doing. You guys were nightmares."

"Well I can't really argue with you there," Rachel grinned. "Anyways, like I said, it started when we were twelve. I had just come back from the store and some bitch had just pushed me to the ground. She had to be almost seventeen."

_Rachel stormed into Brooke's house holding her scrapped arm. She threw her plastic bag containing chips and all sort of candies to the ground before she walked into the kitchen. Brooke, Haley and Nikki had all been laughing and sharing stories while eating Chinese food. Brooke was the first to notice Rachel entering the kitchen and she dropped her fork, got up and rushed over to Rachel to look at her arm._

"_Oh my gosh, what happened?" Brooke asked grabbing a cloth from of the sink to put over Rachel's wound._

"_Some bitch pushed me down," Rachel sighed grabbing a seat in between Haley and Nikki. "I was walking to the store and I can't really help it if her boyfriend was checking me out from his car. So she got jealous and started some shit about how I was sleeping with her boyfriend out of nowhere. So she pushed me down and smacked her boyfriend."_

"_Do you want to go kick her ass?" Haley asked pushing her plate of food to the side. "I've had the urge to hit someone all day."_

"_You always have the urge to hit someone," Brooke laughed, noticing Nikki get up and walk over to the closet. "What are you doing?"_

"_Looking for something," Nikki pulled out a bat from the closet. "Found it."_

"_Whoa, I'm all down for kicking some ass but beating them with a bat?" Haley questioned as her eyes grew larger in size._

"_That's not what it's for," Nikki laughed, as she sat back down. "We're going to smash up her boyfriends car. And Brooke and Haley are going to stay behind and tell the cops what happened. If she sees Rachel, they'll probably know it was her."_

"_I'm game," Brooke nodded her head. "I mean it's dark outside. It's not like anyone will see us."_

"_Let's go."_

_--_

"What happened after that?" Lucas asked as Brooke laughed. He was really getting into the story.

"I don't really remember," Brooke said playfully. "How about a kiss to refresh my memory?"

"So that's how you want to play it?" Lucas crossed his arms as Brooke just smiled and nodded. "Well I guess one kiss can't hurt."

Lucas leaned in slowly. He could feel Brooke's breathing speed up as he moved closer to her. He placed his lips firmly against her ruby red lips due to the lipstick she was wearing. He placed his hand behind her head, pulling her closer into the kiss. Lucas felt Brooke push onto him, pinning him to the ground while she straddled over him.

Brooke pulled back from the kiss to see the look on Lucas' face. He was smiling, and even though she didn't realize it, so was she.

"Was that good enough?" Lucas asked.

"Pretty much," Brooke rolled and laid on Lucas' chest. "So after Rachel described the girl to us, we left the house to get to the car. Nikki, Rachel and Haley took turns smashing the car while I watched."

_Brooke watched as her friends took out all their anger on the car in front of them. She could tell they were doing this more out of rage than revenge. She couldn't blame them though. They all had a lot to be angry about. Haley's parents dying, Nikki's abusive parents and Rachel and Brooke's neglectful parents was enough to put anyone over the edge._

"_Come take a swing," Nikki handed her bat over to a very nervous Brooke. "Just think of 'them' and it will flow naturally."_

_Brooke nodded her head as she gripped the bat firmly. She began smashing the headlights and she couldn't help but feel a surge of emotion flow through her body. She smashed the windshield, then proceeded by hopping on the top of the hood and banging the bat over the top of the stranger car._

_Brooke heard sirens and knew it was time to jump off the car. She handed her bat to Nikki and Haley did the same. Rachel and Nikki ran back to Brooke's house while Brooke and Haley crossed the street over to the park. They noticed a boy who looked no older then eighteen approaching the car they had just smashed. The police parked in front of the car as the boy look at his car in shock._

"_Sir do you know what happened here?" the policeman asked, stepping out his car._

"_I don't know but this is my car," the boy shook his head in awe. "Or at least it was."_

_Brooke and Haley took this as their cue to cross the street. The policeman stopped them, noticing they were just at the park across the street._

"_Did you two young ladies happened to see what happened here?" the police officer asked, pulling a notepad out of his pocket._

"_Well we did see a woman with blond hair crossing the street with a bat," Brooke began, as the policeman just continued writing. "She was wearing tight blue jeans, a red halter top and black high heel boots."_

"_That's my girlfriend," the boy said, listening to the description. It fit her perfectly. He turned his head and saw her approaching the scene curiously. "There she is!"_

"_What happened?" the confused girl asked, approaching the car._

"_That's her!" Haley shouted as the policeman pulled out his cuffs._

"_You're under arrest for vandalizing this man car," the policeman put her hands behind her back and began placing the cuffs. "You have the rights to remain silent, anything you do or say will be used against you in the court of law."_

"_What?" the girl looked at her boyfriend then at Brooke and Haley. "You little bitches! They are lying! They are trying to wreck my life or something. I can't go jail!"_

"_Well too bad because you're going to be in there for a while," Brooke shrugged, as she and Haley began walking away arm and arm. They turned around for a split second and smiled before they started laughing and continued walking away, ignoring the glares that were being sent by the girl now being arrested._

"Kind of cruel don't you think?" Lucas asked as Brooke simply shrugged. "Is she still in jail?"

"She got fifteen years," Brooke replied.

"Just for smashing some dudes car?"

"Among other things."

"So what happened to Nikki?" Lucas noticed this question hit a sore spot for Brooke. As he began to feel his shirt become damp, he got up and lifted Brooke up with him so that she was sitting on his lap. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not that," Brooke shook her head. "I just don't like being vulnerable."

"But you look so beautiful when you are," Lucas blurted out as Brooke looked at him questioningly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Brooke laughed, wiping her tears. "Nikki got sent away to rehab. After this party got really out of hand, Nikki overdosed on coke and passed out. It was so scary. I had never seen it happen before and I didn't know what to do."

"What happened exactly?"

* * *

"I told you Nate," Haley began walking away. "I don't like talking about it."

"Haley," Nathan pulled her arm. "I'm not forcing you talk about it. If you don't then don't."

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you back there," Haley sighed. "I'm just really sensitive when it comes to the whole Nikki situation. I just miss her so much, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," Nathan began to comfort Haley who now how tears rolling down her eyes. He stroked her head as she leaned into his chest letting out all her pain. She pulled back and looked up at Nathan who was looking down at her. She couldn't help it but there was something about him that was so special in that moment. She tiptoed up and slowly leaned in to kiss him. When their lips finally met, Haley felt herself shiver.

She loved the the taste of his lips on hers. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity even though it was only ten seconds. Haley pulled back and scratched her head nervously as Nathan did the same.

"Well I'm just going to--," Nathan began pointing at the opposite direction.

"Yeah, me too."

Nathan and Haley both took off walking in the opposite direction of the way they were headed with enough space between them for another person. They kept their eyes on the floor the whole way, not speaking a word to each other. The moment was indeed awkward.

* * *

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you, Luke," Brooke turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her crying more than she already did.

"Brooke," Lucas turned her around again to face him. "If you let me in, I won't let you down. Just have faith in me."

Brooke nodded her head slowly, "It was at this party. The end of the school year party and it was crazy. We all had a lot to drink so we were all pretty on edge and weren't really aware of what we were doing--"

"Brooke!" Nathan shouted as Brooke and Lucas both turned their head to see Nathan and Haley looking at them in shock. Nathan could've swore Brooke didn't like Lucas. But if that were true, she wouldn't be sitting on his lap then. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Brooke got up from Lucas' lap.

"I told you to stay away from Brooke you son of bitch," Nathan grabbed Lucas by his collar and pulled him up from the ground.

"Nathan don't be a dick!" Haley ran over to the two boys.

"He's always going to be a dick, Hales," Lucas said, angering Nathan. "Why should today be any different?"

Nathan punched Lucas in the face causing him to stumble back. Lucas regained his balanced and tackled Nathan to the ground. The two rolled around throwing punches at each other. Brooke couldn't stand to see them fighting, so she ran up to the two and attempted to break it up along side Haley. Brooke tried to pull Lucas off of Nathan but she wasn't having much luck.

"Stop being assholes, both of you!" Brooke was getting furious as time passed by and they both continued throwing punches. "Stop fighting!"

Brooke once again tried to push them aside. In her attempt, she felt herself getting knocked to the ground by a forceful punch to the face. She grabbed her eyes and groaned from the pain she was experiencing. Haley tried to pull her hand off her face to check the damage and it looked pretty bad.

Lucas couldn't believe what he had just done. He punched Brooke in the face. Guess he chose the wrong day to get high. Nathan looked as if he was about to lunge at Lucas again but instead he attended to Brooke's side.

"Brooke I'm so--"

"Fuck off asshole!" Brooke yelled at Lucas.

Rachel, Jake, Skillz and Bevin rushed to the scene once they heard all the yelling that was taking place. Rachel looked over at Brooke, who was sitting beside Haley and Nathan in pain. She turned to Lucas who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You did this?" Rachel asked standing in front of Lucas.

"I didn't mean--" Lucas was caught off by a punch to the jaw.

"Stay away from Brooke!" Rachel helped Haley lift up Brooke.

The three girls passed by Lucas, followed by Nathan then Bevin. Skillz and Jake stayed behind to talk to Lucas.

"Looks like you got a problem on your hand," Skillz shook head. "Way to mess up with one of the 'Wreckers' dawg. I would be careful if I were you."

"I think I just blew it."

"No shit, Sherlock." Jake added sarcastically.

"I mean with Brooke," Lucas said aggravated. "I messed up with Brooke and I don't think I'll get another chance."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enoyed and please review.)**

**Sorry I can't reply but I want to give you all a shout and thanks for reading, I will reply next chapter but currently I am getting kicked off by the computer. But I did reply stefybboh.**

**tanya2byour21 **

**PeterClaire**

**stefybboh- Hey yeah it is me..lol, I'll reply more next chapter.**

**Jess2303**

**PreppyTigger23**

**dinky**

**BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE**

**naley19**

**divisionminuscula5**

**naley4ever2333**

**brucas333**

**weepingwriter**

**brookedavis911**

**amy-r-3**


	6. Life's a Jungle

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**(A/N: I know it's been a while since, I updated! I'm sorry guys. You can throw tomatoes at me if you want...lol. I've been so busy this year and for some reason I keep making myself busier. I know it's a fault of mines. Hopefully some of you still read this story and can bare with my bad updating...lol I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and all the reviews you guys left telling me to continue. Sorry for the sucky grammar, I had to write this on my own and as you know my grammar sucks...lol!)**

Chapter Six: Life's A Jungle

Brooke opens her locker, shoving three textbooks in to the small compartment. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind as she shut the locker close. She turns around to see the last person she wanted to speak to. The brunette simply rolls her eyes and continues to walk towards her first period class. She hadn't forgotten what happened that weekend. In fact, she had been holding a grudge against Nathan and Lucas for the exact reason. Her black eye was beginning to clear up, but it didn't stop people from assuming that she got her ass whooped.

Nathan grabs on her arm, "Brooke, wait," he says pleading with the angry girl, who glares daggers at him. "You haven't spoken to me since Saturday. You always call me, even if it's just to check on me. Are you still mad?"

Brooke pulls her arm away from Nathan's grip. "If I haven't been calling you, what do you think?"

"It's not like I'm the one that punched you," Nathan argues with her. "It was Lucas. You should be mad with him not me."

Brooke looks at him dumbfounded, "I am mad at him," she yells at the boy in front of her. "But I have every right to be angry with you too. I asked you to stop, but did you listen to me! Did you?" She waits for his answer to which he doesn't response. "That's what I thought."

Nathan grabs her hand, "Come on," he pleads with her once again. "I'm sorry, Brooke. I really am. You're my best friend. If you want me to finish this whole thing with Lucas just to prove to you how sorry I am, I will."

Brooke soften her glare, "You would do that for me?" She asks as he nods. "You better."

He laughs and pulls her in for a hug, "I miss talking to you."

"I miss talking to you, too," Brooke says, leaning against his chest. "You didn't even come to my party."

Nathan's pulls back, "I thought my invitation was revoked."

Brooke simply laughs, punching him in the arm. "Everyone was invited, even _you_."

Nathan smiles, remembering he told Lucas something familiar to that. "Alright, you got me," he puts up his hand up defeated. "But I really just wanted to give you some space. I heard the party was killer though. Almost as good as the last rager you guys through last year. Remember?"

Brooke crosses her arms, "How could I forget?"

_"Brooke," the brunette heard her name being called. "Rachel!"_

_Brooke was sitting outside by the pool with her regular circle of friends. She stopped laughing at a joke Nathan just told, when she heard her name being called from inside. Worried, she ran inside with Rachel and Nathan quickly trailing behind her. She rushed through the door looking around for the person who just called her. She turned to see the alarming look on her friend's face and her eyes filled with tears._

_  
The blonde ran up to her, "You have two come now," she grabbed her two friends, dragging them up the marble stairs. "I don't know how this happened. One minute she told me she was going to the bathroom cause she didn't feel well and the next minute she was--"_

_"Haley, what are you talking about?" the red head asked anxiously, watching as her friend tried to wipe her tears on her sleeves. _

_Haley walked over to the first door on the left, busting it open. She revealed to them a girl passed out on the bathroom floor, foaming from the mouth. Brooke rushed over to the girl feeling the top of her forehead. Her skin felt cold and she was heavily discolored. Her breathing was becoming abnormal, frightening the brunette more than she already was. She could feel the tears begin to sting her eyes. She tried to lift the girl off the floor, but she was doing a poor job at it. Nathan sprinted over to trying to help her by grabbing the unconscious's girl legs._

_Haley began pulling on the rubber band around her wrist, "We have to call 911."_

_Rachel shook her head, "We can't do that," she said as her friends turned to her confused. "What are we going to tell the cops when they find out about what happened? We sure as hell can't tell them that she passed out from a coke overdose. We could all be arrested. Not to mention that Brooke parents are out of town and left her with no supervision. If the media found out about this your dad would be out of a job, not to mention mines, Nikki's and probably Nathan's."  
_

_Nathan turned to Brooke, "She's right, we could get in to a lot of trouble for this."_

_  
Brooke knew this was true, but what else could she do? "So, what are we suppose to do? Let Nikki die?"_

_"She's not going to die, so you can cut that shit out right now." Rachel rubbed her temples. All this drama was beginning to give her a headache. "Nathan do you know how to drive?"  
_

_"Yeah," he nodded his head, pulling Nikki out of the room. "Let's take her to you're dad's car, Brooke."_

_Brooke followed his lead, "Haley get the car keys off the hook!" Haley nodded, still standing the same spot, petrified. "NOW!"_

Nathan watched as the brunette became sadden by the memory, "Do you ever think about her?"

Brooke nods her head. "All the the time," she unfolds her arms. "But then I remember that if we didn't do what we did, she could have died that night. Or something worst could have happened. We made the right choice. I don't regret our decision."

* * *

Haley took a seat in front of Lucas, who's head was buried in his arms on the table. She shook him causing him to groan as he lifted up his head. His eyes were bloodshot red, not to her surprise. She knew that she couldn't expect him to get rid of this habit so easily. She sits back in her seat, leaving him to go back to trying to get some rest before class started.

She heard him beginning to speak, "How's Brooke?"

Haley simply shrugged, "She's alright I guess," she says pulling her notebook out of her book bag. "She was pissed off for a while, but she's softening up. I saw her talking to Nathan this morning. She'll probably start talking to you again sooner or later."

Lucas just nods his head, "Are you mad at me?"

Haley turns to face him, "Let's see," she starts off holding up her fingers. "Number one, you lied to me. Number two, you punched my best friend in the face. Number three, you didn't listen to me when I said stop getting stoned, cause it's obvious you are now. Number four, you got in to another fight with Nathan. And last but not least number five, _you lied to me! _Your best friend."

He lifted up his head completely, "I didn't want to lie to you," he tells her truthfully. "Brooke just didn't want anyone to find out about us. Especially since Nathan and I aren't on such good terms. You saw what happened when he saw in the library. He flipped out."

"Fine," Haley sighs. "But you better not keep anymore secrets from me again, Lucas Eugene Scott."

Lucas eyes widen, "I told you not to say my middle name in public."

Haley shrugs turning back to face the board. She saw Nathan and Brooke walking in to the room with Rachel and Bevin trailing behind them. They all took seat around her, but with Lucas sitting behind her, she couldn't avoid the tension she felt. She was grateful when the teacher walked in to the room. This was her time to ignore everything around her and just focus on her work.

Brooke looked behind her, seeing Lucas sitting behind Haley. He flashes her and innocent smile, to which she rolls her eyes to.

"I'm sorry," He tells her, trying to keep his voice low. "I really didn't mean to hit you."

Brooke shrugs turning to face the board, "I know."

"Come on, Brooke," he almost begs her. "Look at me."

She shushes him, "Pay attention."

The teacher begins to write on the board when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Brooke whispers to Nathan, "Principle Turner at the door, I wonder what he wants."

Haley lifts up her head and stares at the door. She saw the teacher take a note from the Principal. She walks back in to the classroom placing the note on her desk and a piece of chalk near the blackboard, before turning to the class.

"Well, we I have good news students," she says catching all the students attention. "We have a new student joining the class."

Rachel turns to both Haley and Brooke smirking, "Probably reject who got kicked out of Catholic school."

They all turned to the door and was shocked to see who entered the class. "I would like you all to give a nice, warm welcome to Nikki Julliard."

Nikki turns towards the teacher, "No need for warm welcomes, Mrs. Stein," she tells the teacher politely. "I'm pretty sure they all know who I am."

Mrs. Stein smiles, "Well, there is a seat available between Ms. Gatina and Ms. Davis."

Nikki smiles, walking over to the empty seat between Brooke and Rachel. They both exchange looks before watching the girl they haven't seen in nearly a year take a seat between them. She glances at them both, flashing off what seem to be a sincere smile. Or at least what they hope to be. Brooke looks back Nathan and Haley, who has the same look of disbelief on their faces as they do. The one question that seemed to be on all of their minds was, _"What the hell is going on?_"

* * *

Rachel was the last to join the group at the lunch table. She stayed back to talk to one of teachers about extending her class project on insects and how they help the environment. They all smile when they saw her, knowing that they could officially discuss what happened in class earlier.

Brooke was the first to open her mouth, "When the hell did Nikki come back and why the hell didn't I know?"

"I don't think any of us knew she was back," Haley played with the tray of food on the table. "I mean this was so unexpected. For all we know she could have been back for a while. The real question is, if she knew she was coming back, why didn't she tell us?"

Rachel shrugs, "Maybe she wanted it to a surprise," she shakes her head, hearing how dumb that sounded. "Well, maybe she didn't want us to know. She just wanted to keep it a secret from us. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't like us anymore."

"Nikki at three o'clock," Nathan said pretending to stuff some food in to his mouth. "Act natural."

Nikki approached the table. She hadn't changed a bit, except for the fact that her hair was longer than it's usual length from the last time try saw her. She wore a pair of tight fitted skinny jeans, with a white tank top and a blue short sleeve cardigan. She sat next to Haley, smiling at everyone at the table. She was familiar with everyone there and she was surprised about how much had changed. She flips her hair, then crosses her arms against the table.

"Are you all just going to pretend like you don't know me?" She laughs, as everyone joins her.

Brooke is the first to hug her, to which she returns the hug. "I miss you so much," she whispers in to Nikki's ear. "How you've been?"

"So, so," she laughs. "All of you look so different. Especially you Jake." She winks at him causing him to blush. Rachel rolls her eyes, but smiles because she so happy to see her friend again. "So what have I missed?"

Haley sighs, "A lot."

Everyone around the table laughs, "When did you get back? Bevin asks cheerfully.

"Couple of weeks ago," she tells them. "I know. I should have told you all I was back, but I just didn't know how. Especially after everything that happened. I was embarrassed."

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Rachel says grabbing Nikki's hand. "We love you. You're like our sister."

Nikki nods her head, "Do you guys think I can have some time to talk to the girls? Alone?"

Everyone nods getting up from the table, they all hug Nikki as they leave. It was just the four of them now, just like old times.

Nikki turns to Brooke, "So word around school is your Queen now," she places her hand on her cheek. "I always knew you had potential to run this school. You're class president and everyone seems to like you or stand you. You're doing a good job."

Brooke simply nods her head, "Yeah."

"So girls," Nikki folds her hands. "Lets get right to it and talk about that night. You know, the night that you left in the hospital to deal with my furious parents. Trust me you guys, they were furious." She received uneasy look from all three girls. "Lets talk about how you guys left me, without a goodbye or even a note."

Haley spoke, "We tried, but you're parents refused to let us see you."

"Right," Nikki nodded her head slowly. "I thought you bitches could at least handle the task of dealing with them, but I guess I was wrong. You guys are really nothing without me. I don't know if you guys thought I forgave you for abandoning me the way you did, but I didn't."

Brooke exchange confused looks with Haley and Rachel. "Nikki, we did what we thought was best."

"Best for you maybe." Nikki rolled her eyes. "I learned something from my alone time in rehab. I learned that life is a jungle. It's survival of the fittest out there and no one is going to stand by your side making sure that you survive. You have to watch out for yourself because you can't always trust your packs. I don't know if you girls were smart enough to fit the pieces together, but I was one the one who put up the fliers."

Haley gasped, "Why?"

"Like I said Haley-bop," Nikki said with false sincerity. "It survival of the fittest out there, and I have to make sure that I come out on top. The bitch is back now and she's taking no prisoners." She looked around the table and saw the hatred in the girls eyes and simply laughed. "I'll see you girls in the jungle."

**  
(A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I really enjoyed writing this. Nikki's back and it seems like she going to unleash hell, so stick around for that. Please review! :D) **


End file.
